Restrained
by Shodaime Gahokage
Summary: Friend of the yondaime come back and unseal naruto potencial UP FOR ADDOPTION


« The sky is beautyfull tonight. The stars are shining bright.

-Yeah. I know it is a good night to die.

-Do you still want me to do as we planed regarding your son minato

-Yeah. And keep it up until he is a chunin.

-I'll set it up after you set yours.

-Goodbye my friend.

« Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox.

It's mighty tails could crumble montains and cause tsunami.

To fight the demon the people assembled all of the village's shinobi.

One brave shinobi was able to defeat the demon, but because of that lost his life.

That shinobi was called The 4th Hokage. »

-That, Kakashi is what is writen in the history books we of course do not mention the seal he use or that, even with his great knowledge in that field, it is not of his hand but that of a friend of his. That friend if you want to know proclame to be a desendent of the third son of the moon sage and inneritant of his seal knowledge. So you can rest about naruto. Kyuubi will not be able to come out without his concent. That accident in wave is nothing to worry as long as it's a occasional occurrence. If you are still worry though you could always return to D rank mission until you deem it safe.

-If you say so Hokaga-sama.

-_SHUSHIN-_

-Hey guys! Igot lost!

-STOP LYING WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!!! Give it a rest!

-I, Jiraya, this epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles!! When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!!

Elsewhere

-Bummer! The chunin selection annonce is delayed until new Hokage's appointement. I'll wait around.

-Nara Shikamaru you where deem wothy of the rank of chunin. I am proud to present you your vest.

-Hokage-sama if I may refuse the promotion

-you can't. Now out I have other appoitment.

______

-Good day to you lady Tsunade

-good to you too. Now what do you want!

-well it is regarding a meating with the son of a deaced friend. The boy name would be Namikaze

-there is noone of such name here!

-In that case is Uzumaki Naruto a chunin yet?

-no.

-I'll come back after the next chunin exam.

-is Naruto a chunin yet?

-no

-Is naruto…

-He's on a training trip

-Hello about Naruto.

-Still on a training trip

-Naruto?

-Training trip

-…?

- Training trip

-…?

- Training trip

-…?

- Training trip

-…?

- Training trip

-…?

- not chunin yet just came back

-…?

- no (If only he had more disipline)

-looking at the village I would guess that next time he will be.

-…?

- Training…

-… (STARE)

-Ok! Ok! I'll do it. Ryoushi uo bring me naruto

-Hai Hokage-sama

-Seriously an angler fish?

-ANBU chose the desing of there mask he chose angler fish

______

the anbu arrived right behind naruto.

-Uzumaki-san! Hokage-sama want to see you.

-Right awAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

-Héhé… works every sigle time.

______

-What do you want baa-chan!

-here catch!

-…?

- Uzumaki Naruto you where deem wothy of the rank of chunin. I am proud to present you your vest…wada wada wada. Oh and can you now that you are a chunin get me rid of that guy. It been three fucking years he been asking if you where chunin so he can fufil a promice to your father.

-You knew my father?

-Oh yes! I am the one who desinged your seal afterall. Now I need two other person to be there Nara shikamaru and Hinata Hyuga. Shikaku and Hikari asked the same thing

______

-hey! shikamaru!

-hello Naruto.

-the time has come Shikaku

-Oh good

-this guy make a deal with our dad's and he came to fulfil it come with us

______

Excuse me would it be possible to see Hyuga Hinata please?

Wait here.

______

She is with her father lord hyuga who foward an invitation to join them for tea.

______

-If I may be bold lord hyuga may I have a word with your wife.

-I am afraid such arrangement would be impossible to fullfil since she is not longer with us

-Oh then let me present myself. Bokujuu Mahou seal Master and the reason those three are weak chunin

-We are not weak chunin

-then tell me why are you not jounin then

-being a jonin now would pull me away from keeping an eye on Asuma Jr

-I was just talking about becoming one with father.

-Baa-chan keep telling me I lack the needed dissipline

-those three are actually ranking within the 30 strongest nin we have

-then when I'll be done those will be the three stongest

-naruto-kun is the strongest nin here even surpassing the fourth Hokage

-that would mean… wait by how much?

-He could make in six hours the equivalent of 30 zeleous team in on month worth of D-rank mission with kage bushin and that on a bad day .

-I think I did that last week.

-I see… So I unknowingly gave you a power surppasing even Gai Flammes of youth

-What do you mean?

-Naruto is not at full potencial

-WHAT?

-Once I will be through here naruto would be able to take on and acomplish every D to S Rank mission… in the whole elemental country in a day … exepept those where no mather how fast the ninja act they can't speed it up that is.

-…

-here

-Namikaze Naruto

strenght 35%

chakra 20%

control 5% (25% on restrained chakra)

inteligence 45%

physical developement 60%

result on overall developement 55%

-Hyuga Hinata

strenght 45%

chakra 33%

control 25% (76% on restrained chakra)

inteligence 70%

physical developement 80%

result on overall developement 75%

-shikamaru

strenght 50%

chakra 50%

control 20% (40% on restrained chakra)

inteligence 100%

physical developement 100%

result on overall developement 85%

-Now to unseal you three… Open whide!

_I am not that good with stories I could do one shot but I don't want this one to be so I give It on Adoption I even join the guy bio here_

bokujuu Mahou

joumae (cadenas) bloodline

fuin jutsu (seal art)

gen'tei (restriction)

mitomein' (sealed)

yurumeru (relase)


End file.
